NibiruMul/Upcoming OCs
NibiruMul's upcoming OCs will be listed here. Note that this subpage is going to be very prone to changes. Don't forget to look at the sandbox for ideas that NibiruMul is considering for future OCs. Characters from fairy tales *Althée Incarnat (daughter of the prince and the princess from Red, White, and Black) *Amaryllis Jaune (daughter of the Yellow Queen from Georgic and Merlin) *Apollinaire Sauvage (son of Fleurianne and the prince from the Savage; cousin of Egyptienne) *Balsamie Soleil (daughter of Little Golden Sun from Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star; cousin of Salluste) *Boniface Cochon (son of Aimantin and Ondine from The Pig King (Murat)) *Camille Merlin (son of Georgic from Georgic and Merlin) *Capucine Berger (daughter of Princess Carpillon) *Carmela Pollino (daughter of the girl from The Chicken Laundress) *Egyptienne Constantineau (daughter of Constantine from The Savage; cousin of Apollinaire) *Exilda Noel (daughter of Estelle from St. Nicholas and the Children; cousin of Philidor) *Farzona Zebova (daughter of Farishta-Moh and the shepherd's son from The Beautiful and Clever Farishta-Moh) *Gervais Fleuriste (son of Prince Florestan from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde) *Ismeria Papagaio (daughter of Princess Sunnyfare from The Parrot of Lima Verde) *Kenta Kintoki (son of Kintaro) *Khurshed Kimjagarov (son of Dilshod and Nigina from The Golden Cow) *Kumisai Qalindiqova (daughter of Shehezaita and Ilentai from Three Bridegrooms for One Bride) *Parthenie Leblanc (daughter of Blanche Belle and Ferdinand from Blanche Belle) *Philidor Noel (son of Pierre from St. Nicholas and the Children; cousin of Exilda) *Polycarpe Merlan (son of the King of the Whiting from Princess Camion) *Rosaire Laperle (son of Gervaise and Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde) *Salluste Etoile (son of Little Golden Star from Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star; cousin of Balsamie) *Siegfried Rosenstock (son of the princess and the prince from The Okerlo) *Sudha Kukka (daughter of the younger sister and the raja's brother from The Grateful Cobra; cousin of Vasanthi) *Tsukiko Takeuchi (daughter of Princess Kaguya from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter) *Vasanthi Kukka (daughter of the elder sister and the raja from The Grateful Cobra; cousin of Sudha) *Venere Amoretti (daughter of Rosella from The King of Love) *Zartosht Zomani (son of King Yunan from The Tale of the Wazir and the Sage Duban) *Zhambyl Tulkinin (son of Salakhbai from Salakhbai and the Fox) Characters from legends/fables/nursery rhymes/etc. *Chheka Nagupamu (successor of Gamzatti from La Bayadere) *Nilima Nartaki (successor of Nikiya from La Bayadere) *Rajesh Yodhudu (successor of Solor from La Bayadere) *Silas Seerose (nephew of Franz from Nenuphar) Characters from Oz and other L. Frank Baum stories *Bentley Bobbin (son of Betsy Bobbin from The Land of Oz) *Chengying Jin (daughter of Princess Orange Blossom from The Land of Oz) *Cleon Jynx (son of Princess Gloria and Pon from The Land of Oz) *Janelle Brown (daughter of Jane Gladys Brown from The Girl Who Owned a Bear) *Judith Manley (daughter of Jam from The Land of Oz) *Laverne Langwidere (daughter of Princess Langwidere from The Land of Oz) *Ombretta Umbra (daughter of Gureeda from The Land of Oz) *Roberta Downs (daughter of Bobby Downs from The Land of Oz) *Rosanthe von Rinkitink (daughter of King Rinkitink from The Land of Oz) *Sally Button (daughter of Button-Bright from The Land of Oz) Category:Subpages